Blue's Magic Musical Adventure Part 1
'Transcript' *(Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer/Wonder Pets/Backyardigans/Oswald/Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Theme Song) *Blue: (reading) Blue's Magic Musical Adventure. *(Book Opens) *Blue: Hi, It's Me, Blue, Come On In! *(Door Opens) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You, It's Me, Blue, Today, Me, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Having A Big Music Show in The Backyard, Hey, Do You Like Music Shows?, (Gasps), Me Too!, I Can't Wait to Have A Music Show! *Steve: (Snoring) *Blue: What Was That?, Is Steve Snoring?, I Think He's Still Sleeping, We Better Wake Him Up, Come On! *Tickety: Steve, It's Time to Get Up, Steve, Wake Up! *Steve: Duck, Duck, Goose, (Laughs) *Blue: Hi, Tickety! *Tickety: Oh, Hi, Blue, Maybe You Can Help Me, It's Time to Wake Up Steve, But He's Not Getting Up. *Blue: Oh No! *Tickety: (Rings), Rise and Shine, Steve. *Steve: (Snoring) *Blue: Will You Help Tickety Wake Up Steve?, (Gasps), You Will?, Great! *Tickety: If We Both Yell, "Wake Up, Steve!", I Know It'll Work, Ready? *Blue: Ready!, Count With Us! *Both: One, Two, Three, Wake Up, Steve! *Steve: What?, Huh?, Clue? *Blue: Steve, Look Who's Here! *Steve: Oh, Oh, It's You, Wow!, You're Here Really Early Today. *Blue: Steve, The Big Music Show is Today! *Tickety: You Need to Start Getting Ready! *Steve: Oh, Right, The Big Music Show, The Big Music Show!, It's Today! *All: Yay! *Steve: Oh Boy, I Can't Wait to Get Ready for The Music Show! *Blue: Me Too! *Steve: Hey, Blue, We Need to Let Everyone Know That The Music Show is Today. *Blue: Yeah!, Will You Help Us Get Ready for The Music Show?, You Will?, Wow! *Steve: Great, This Calls for A Song, Hold On, Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Steve: Today's the Day... *Blue: Today's the Day... *Steve: What Kind of Day? *Blue: What Kind of Day? *Steve: The Kind of Day... *Blue: A Day... *Steve: A Day... *Blue: A Day... *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be... *All: Show! *Steve: Let's Go! *Blue: Come On! *Steve: We're Having A Show Out in The Backyard! *Blue: All Our Friends Will Join Along! *Blue and Dora Characters: We Can Help With Getting Ready! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: We'll Even Help Out With The Songs! *Steve and Blue: Cause We're Gonna Be... *Oswald Characters: What We Wanna Be... *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: At the Show! *All: Let's Get Ready! *(All Characters Chattering) *Steve: Today's the Day... *Blue and Dora Characters: Today's the Day... *Steve: What Kind of Day? *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: What Kind of Day? *Steve: The Kind of Day... *Oswald Characters: A Day... *Steve: A Day... *Kai-Lan and Wubbzy Characters: A Day... *Steve: For You Can Be Anything You Wanna Be... *All: Show! *Dora: Steve, Aren't You Forgetting Something? *All: He's Gotta Get Off of His PJ's! *Steve: What Should I Wear? *All: He's Gotta Put On of His Clothes! *Steve: I Know! *Shovel: We Invited the Neighbors! *Pail: And Their Family! *Mailbox: With This Poster! *Slippery: To See the Show, Of Shows, Of Shows! *Steve: Cause We're Gonna Be... *Blue: What We Wanna Be... *All: At the Show! *Blue: Come On, Everyone, Let's Go to the Kitchen! *Steve: Let's Go! *Boots: Yay! *Benny: I Can't Wait! *Linny: There's Gonna Be Singing! *Steve: Singing! *Pablo: And Dancing! *Steve: Dancing! *Wubbzy: Wow! *Kai-Lan: Super Costumes! *Steve: Yep, We Can't Forget About Costumes! *Oswald: We're Gonna Be on Stage! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: Yeah!, We Gotta Practice! *Dora: La, La, La! *Diego: Me, Me, Me! *Mailbox: And The Special Delievery... *Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika: Super Sweet... *Steve: Really Neat... *Slippery: Bubbles... *Shovel: Diggin This... *Pail: Musical... *Tickety: Happening... *Blue: We're Gonna Sing in The... *All: Show! *All: (Cheering) *Blue: Great Singing, Everyone! *Steve: Now What? *Isa: Now, We're Gonna Have Breakfast! *Tico: Desayuno! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Blue: I'm So Hungry! *Steve: Me Too! *Mr. Salt: We'll Go Get the Breakfast! *Tuck: This is Going to Be The Best Music Show Ever! *Tyrone: Yeah, I Love to Sing! *Henry: Me Too! *Weenie: (Barks) *Hoho: I'm So Excited! *Daizy: Yeah, I Am Too! *Steve: Look! *Blue: Breakfast is Coming! *Mr. Salt: Pass Me the Granola... *Mrs. Pepper: I Put It in a Bowl-A... *Mr. Salt: Pancakes... *Mrs. Pepper: Berries... *Paprika: And Orange Juice... *Blue: Mmm! *Steve: How About Some Toast? *Mr. Salt: Mmm, Toast is the Most! *Dora: Hey, Steve, We Forgot Someone! *Steve: Oh, Right, We Do, But Who?, Blue, Do You Know Who Will Sing in the Show? *Blue: I Have an Idea, Why Don't You and The Nick Jr. Characters Play Blue's Clues! *Ming-Ming: That's a Great Idea, Blue! *Uniqua: I Love Blue's Clues! *Daisy: Blue's Clues Will Know the Answer! *Rintoo: Blue's Clues is Fun! *Widget: Yeah, Let's Play! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *Boots: So Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues! *Linny: Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What We Need Also, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right, Come On! Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:The Wonder Pets Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts